Gravity Falls: Laked Naked
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Another Gravity Falls Sanjay and Craig parody. In this one, Dipper loses his swimming trunks at the pool. And with a little bit of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days movie in it. Rated T for nudity and suggestiveness throughout. Inspired by The Cowardly Christian.


The Gravity Falls kids were riding to the pool.

"Last one into the pool is a rotten egg!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah, you bet on that. Now into the pool in three, two, on-" Dipper got interrupted by the sight of Wendy.

Dipper stared lightly at her.

"Wendy? Whatever. I'm going to get some ice cream." Mabel said.

Dipper was about to say something to Wendy.

But got stopped by Brandon who challenged him to a game in the last story.

"What are you doing here, Brandon?" Dipper asked angrily.

"Here for the lady," Brandon said. "Hey, Wendy. Want some tea?"

Wendy giggled. She stared in a flirtatious way at Brandon.

Dipper got so angry that he threw a ball at a little girl.

"You're ruining my life!" He yelled at Brandon.

"Well, you're ruining my sun! Say, let's go on the blob. Challenge accepted?"

"What? Come on! He's just a kid!" Wendy said.

"Kid? I accept your challenge, sir." Dipper showed his weak biceps.

"Very well then."

Brandon went first. Everyone was impressed by his skills. Then Brandon dived into the pool.

"Top that, brown head."

"I can't top that. Expect," Dipper said. Mabel filled up with water "You just got burned!"

Dipper went on the blob. Mabel was filled with lots of water.

"Mabel, now!"

Mabel was then spitting out the water at her brother.

Dipper dived into the pool. Everyone was impressed again.

Stan and Mabel went to congratulate him.

"Dude, you spilt the sky." Mabel said.

"Thanks, Mabel." Dipper said.

"It's like that-" Mabel looked shocked and looked down at her brother's body. "Dude."

"Yes?" Dipper asked.

"Why are you naked in the pool?"

"Naked?!" Dipper said. His eyes turned small, he went deep into the pool and went back up.

He gasped for air, looked down, and screamed. He covered up.

"I'm naked, I'm naked, I'm naked. Ah!" He yelled caught off-guard.

"Hey, Dipper." Wendy said.

"Oh, Wendy," Dipper hid behind the ladder. "Hi."

"Nice blodding, bud."

"I'm wearing shorts! Ah," Dipper covered up with a beach ball. "See you later. Bye."

He turned to his family and Soos.

"You got to find me a swimsuit! Stat!"

"Shhh. Here. You can have mine," Soos took off his swimsuit. "Here you go."

"I owe you one." Dipper said.

Soos's swimsuit was then taken by a mother bird. Soos ran to get it while people were staring.

"Mabel, find me one."

"Sigh. You owe me."

"Uncle Stan, find me something to wear. Anything."

"I'll be looking everywhere. Expect at you." Stan said.

"Okay. I'll be right here. Hiding behind a beach ball."

Mabel ran with Soos to get his swimsuit.

"Ooo, Mabel. You're going commando with me?" Soos asked.

"Evidently." Mabel replied.

"Soos and Mabel. Getting a swimsuit and kicking butt."

"As long as we're not touching butts."

Soos and Mabel walked through the parking lot. Which was super hot.

Soos dropped to the ground burned.

"Hey, this feels like a hot tub." Mabel relaxed in the lot.

"Help me, Mabel!"

"I just can't. You're all naked and-"

"Please, Mabel!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop screaming!"

"We're coming, bird.

Meanwhile, Dipper tries to hide his naked body.

Stan tries to find a swimsuit but falls into a hole where he will be trapped in.

Dipper continues to hide himself.

Brandon jumps around and finds Dipper's swimsuit.

Brandon runs into Stan.

"What the heck, Brandon? Can't you see I'm in a hole?" Stan said.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I have a life to ruin."

Stan gasped. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

"From you know who." And Brandon walked away.

"Dipper!" Stan yelled.

"Huh?"

"Brandon has your swimsuit! Go and get them."

Dipper swam to get his swimsuit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Looking for this?"

Dipper stook his head.

"Hey, you made me lose the bet. You pay." Brandon threw Dipper's swimsuit into a shrub.

Dipper was scared as the lifeguard tells everyone to get out of the pool. And then realized his skin was getting wrinkly.

Mabel and Soos fought with the mother bird. But they then heard screaming. Mabel saw the trouble her brother was in.

"Gasp. Brandon, you dirtbag. Soos, I'm going to help Dipper. See ya."

Dipper was even more scared. He went out of the pool.

"Faithful beach ball. Save me!"

A group of kids saw Dipper with their beach ball. "Hey, that's ours. Give it back."

"Yeah, Dipper. Give them the ball back." Brandon said.

Dipper looked at the crowd. He sighed.

"Alright! Enough is enough," he said. "You want a show? Take a look."

He took off the beach ball. Mabel came in wearing a princess outfit.

"Hi everyone. Who is willing to make me queen?" Mabel said.

"It's the princess! Your prince has arrived." Brandon said.

Mabel was flattered.

"You are willing to make me queen? In my hometown, we become queen after our ritual of meeting a prince," Mabel said. "But there's a catch."

"What catch?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, I can only become queen under the India flag." Mabel replied.

"Well, there has to be something we can use."

"Yes, I believe there is." Mabel looked down at Brandon's India flag swimming trunks.

"Oh." Dipper laughed.

"My swimming suit?" Brandon asked nervously.

Mabel winked at him.

"Okay. If so, princess, I shall take my suit off."

"Yes."

Brandon took off his swimsuit and the crowd gasped. Dipper laughed.

"Woah, Brandon. I think you're showing a little too much nationalism." Wendy said.

"Ready to become queen, princess? Princess?"

"Bye for now." Mabel said and they ran away.

Brandon screamed as he realized the humiliation he was put through.

"Thank you, Mabel. That was awesome." Dipper said.

"Yeah. I always got your back." Mabel said.

Dipper found his swimming trunks in the shrub.

But Soos had a better idea. It is revealed that he tamed the bird.

The birds came and took everyone home.

Stan was still in the hole.

"Hey, can someone help me? Please? I'm getting tired of this." Stan went to sleep.

Off screen play...

Wendy just looks at him. And giggles. And gives him a spare towel to cover himself

"You almost got away with it." Wendy said.

"Yep." Dipper said miserably.

"Better luck next time slugger...probably best you do it when the water isn't so cold." Wendy said.

Dipper blushes.

And she playfully teases him all the way home.


End file.
